


Burn

by imimmortalagain



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Songfic, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: When some of the letters between Maria and Eliza are published Eliza takes a precaution and burns the rest.This is a rewrite of Burn, but about Maria and Eliza.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Side note before you read: This is so close to the original that you can (and totally should) sing along to the original Burn with these lyrics, there are no timing issues.  
> Hope you enjoy

I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I read them

I knew you were mine

I knew you were mine

I knew you were mine

Do you know what Angelica said

When we saw your first letter arrive?

She said, “Be careful with this one, love

Love like this is hard to survive”

 

You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built cathedrals

I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me

I’m remembering a time before the fractures

Re-reading every line, seeing every sign

Of when you were mine.

The world seemed to burn, burn.

 

They published the letters for all to view

They told the whole world

How I brought you into my bed

For not being the same

They have ruined our lives.

Do you know what Angelica said

When she read what we had done?

She said, “You forgot their ignorance,

Keeping what they see fit to shun”

 

You and your words sent to me

They see them as senseless

We tried to be careful in every paragraph

So they couldn’t see how I thought of you, you, you, you

I’m erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder

Why Eliza’s missing from very the start

It’s too dangerous to keep your heart

I’m watching it burn

Watching it burn

 

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in our bed

They don’t get to know what we said

I’m burning the memories

Burning the letters that nobody should have knew

We forfeit all rights to each other's heart

We forfeit the place in each other’s bed

We’ll sleep in our tears instead

With only the memories of when you were mine

I don’t want it to burn.


End file.
